Revelando la verdad
by Vero vampire
Summary: Ranma se obligo a si mismo a enfrentarse a sus prometidas ¿Cual sera el resultado?


REVELANDO LA VERDAD

Ranma paseaba por las calles de Nerima con las manos en los bolsillos y sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_Tengo mil maneras diferentes de decirte lo que siento y siempre elijó la peor_

_así soy yo, un cobarde manipulador._

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Akane y él quería darle algo especial, pero como para variar no tenía dinero, le pidió a Nabiki un préstamo y como de costumbre, ella lo chantajeó para prestárselo, por lo que tuvo que posar para varias fotos.

Kasumi supo lo que quería hacer él y le dio algo de dinero que ella tenía guardado, lo cual era más de lo que Nabiki le había prestado y de pasada, le regaló dos cupones para un lujoso restaurante Francés.

Esa noche, Ranma invitó a Akane, la cual inmediatamente aceptó.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para que al día siguiente, en cuanto salieran de clases irse a casa para bañarse y arreglarse, aunque la reservación era paras las 9:00 pm.

Ellos querían dar una vuelta por el centro para tomar un helado y platicar un rato, antes de irse al restaurante.

Pero todos sus planes se vieron arruinados con la aparición de las otras supuestas "prometidas" de él y como de costumbre, Ranma metió la pata de nuevo con Akane.

Ese día, la chica de cortos cabellos azulados no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas que Ranma alcanzó a ver y lo que más le extraño, fue que él no salió volando gracias a el mega mazo de Akane.

_Y lo que pasa es que me acosan toda clase de fantasmas_

_y la brecha de mi alma ya no puede abrirse mas _

_por favor decide si te vas._

Por qué siempre tenía que meter la pata. Él sabía que la única en su corazón era ella, pero aún así, por más que quería no podía reconocerlo ante nadie, ni siquiera ante ella que era lo que más lo frustraba.

_Algo cambio dentro de mi, lo estoy sintiendo_

_y cada día crece más y más tengo que empezar a_

_preocuparme o que no me importe ya._

Recordó una vez que habían estado tan cerca de besarte, pero llegaron los mismos bakas de siempre, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Kuno, Mousse y Ryoga. Es que acaso no podían dejarlos EN PAZ.

_Van como mil veces que he tratado de decírtelo_

_mírame a los ojos y verás que no te miento yo._

_Dame dos minutos no apures el tiempo de este amor_

_y el tiempo pasó y nos dejó 1, 2, 3._

_Mil demonios he contado yo._

Ese día Akane lo mandó volar cortesía de aerolíneas Akane. Pero hoy no e incluso había llorado ¿Es que de verdad la había lastimado?. Ranma sintió que algo presionaba su pecho ante este pensamiento.

_Tuve mil dolores de cabeza,_

_mil momentos de tristeza y una culpa equivalente a un millón._

_A un millón de años de tu amor,_

_Tan alejado que de mi te has olvidado yo sé que me lo he_

_buscado y aunque te pida mil veces perdón._

_Volverías a mi corazón._

_Mi corazón se esta rompiendo en mil pedazos y no puedo dejar de llorar,_

_tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme,_

_o que no me importe mas._

Todo esto era culpa de Genma Saotome, porque nunca le enseñó a demostrar sus sentimientos y por comprometerlo por un mísero plato de arroz con cualquiera.

No, en realidad no era culpa de su padre el que a él le costara tanto trabajo demostrarle sus sentimientos a su niña, era culpa suya y de nadie más.

_Van como mil veces que he tratado de decírtelo_

_mírame a los ojos y verás que no te miento yo,_

_dame dos minutos no apures el tiempo de este amor, _

_y el tiempo pasó y nos dejó 1,2,3, mil demonios he contado yo._

Tenia que hacerlo ya, era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hablar con todos, sobre todo con ella.

Iba a confesarle sus sentimientos, no importaba que sucediera, él era Ranma Saotome, el mejor artista marcial del mundo y el heredero del combate libre. Era hora de dejar de tener miedo.

_Van como mil veces que he tratado de decírtelo,_

_mírame a los ojos y verás que no te miento yo,_

_dame dos minutos no apures el tiempo de este amor y_

_el tiempo pasó y nos dejó 1,2,3, mil demonios he contado yo. _

Sí, estaba decidido. Hoy los reuniría a todos y en frente de ellos le confesaría su amor a Akane, no importaba si ella no sentía lo mismo por él, él lo afrontaría como un hombre.

Ranma fue rápidamente y con decisión al restaurante de Shampoo y Mousse. Después al restaurante de su amiga Ukyo, en donde encontró a Ryoga. Después a casa de Kuno y Kodachi.

A todos los citó a las 5:00 pm. en el dojo Tendo, para después regresar a su casa.

Ranma llegó como a las 4:30 pm. Tomó una ducha rápida, después se dirigió a su habitación donde encontró un traje sastre negro, con una nota encima de su futon.

Tomó la nota y la leyó.

"Ranma me imaginó que necesitarás un traje para ir con Akane

a ese restaurante. Espero que te quede.

Atentamente Kasumi.

Nota: pásensela bien Ranma y no lo arruines".

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír por el detalle que Kasumi le había regalado y por que era demasiado tarde, ya había cometido el error.

El chico de la trenza se cambió rápidamente y exactamente a las 5:00 pm llegaron todos.

Ranma tocó en la puerta de Akane. Al no recibir contestación entró y la encontró dormida en su cama con la angelical carita aún manchada por las lágrimas saladas que no había limpiado.

Ranma se acercó, poniendo una mano sobre el sedoso pelo, acariciándolo suavemente mientras la llamaba dulcemente.

-Akane, despierta, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Mhhhh... Ranma, qué sucede.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. Por favor Akane, ven conmigo.

-De… De acuerdo Ranma.

Akane siguió a Ranma y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a todas las prometidas y enemigos de Ranma. Rápidamente sus hermosos ojos avellana se posaron en las profundidades azules de su prometido, el cual mirando su desconcierto, le sonrió calidamente haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza incitándola a seguirlo.

Ranma miró a todos. Les agradeció su presencia y les pidió que lo siguieran.

Una vez dentro del dojo, Ranma empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ranma mi amor, para qué querías que viniéramos. Acaso es para decirle a todos estos plebeyos que quieres formalizar nuestra relación.

-Kodachi, yo no tengo ninguna relación contigo, aunque el motivo por el que los cité aquí tiene algo que ver. Por varios motivos, todas ustedes dicen que son mis prometidas; Porque mi papá me vendió por un poco de comida. Porque gané un combate e ignoré que eso me acarrearía un compromiso, que yo nunca quise. Por loquera o por un compromiso que mi padre hizo con su amigo de la juventud.

Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tampoco que sus ojos se humedecieran. Ranma la observó, pero aún así, decidió continuar.

-Yo solamente he aceptado a una de ustedes como mi verdadera prometida, aunque nunca tuve el valor para decírselo abiertamente. Es por eso que hoy los cité a todos ustedes.

Tomé la decisión de declararle mis sentimientos y si ella me acepta, quiero que todos ustedes sepan que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por defenderla y que esta vez no me va a importar si es una mujer o un hombre. Haré todo por ella, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien Ranma, habla de una vez entonces –dijo Ukyo. En el fondo, ella ya sabía a quién había elegido él. Aún así, no podía evitar el dolor que sentía.

Ranma le sonrió a Ukyo y empezó a hablar.

-Ella tiene la carita de un ángel, es muy dulce -una mirada rápida le demostró que todos sonreían, excepto su ángel. Él creyó saber por qué era-. Ella es dulce pero no empalagosa –"como Shampoo", pensó-. Ella es capaz de envenenar a todo un regimiento con una comida.

Ukyo lo interrumpió.

-Bueno Ranma, creo que eso me saca a mí, ¿verdad? Yo nunca he envenenado tu comida.

Ranma vio las lágrimas de Ukyo. Pero él ya había tomado una decisión.

-Lo siento Ukyo. Tú siempre serás una de mis mejores amigas, pero nada más.

Ukyo le sonrío, diciéndole que no importaba, que ella desde hacía mucho ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero que no había querido perder la esperanza. Finalmente le prometió que lo dejaría en paz y que sólo lo vería como a un amigo.

Ranma sonrió y continuó.

-Ella siempre me ha tratado como a una persona y no como una cosa que se puede comprar, como tú lo has intentado Kodachi.

Y en serio Kodachi, espero que lo entiendas y nos dejes en paz.

Como de costumbre, Kodachi no entendió y el mayordomo por órdenes de Kuno se la llevó al manicomio.

Ante esto, Ranma continúo.

-La mujer que se ganó mi corazón es tierna, cariñosa, me trata como a una persona, tiene la sonrisa de un ángel y sobre todo, no me ve como a un trofeo y no me asfixia con sus abrazos amazónicos.

Esa mujer eres tú, Akane. Así que, qué dices, ¿me das la oportunidad de ganar tu corazón?

Akane sentía que se había quedado sin fuerzas, incluso no sabía si aún respiraba, pero en cuanto escuchó la pregunta de Ranma, negó con la cabeza.

Ranma al ver que Akane negaba, sintió que su corazón se rompía, pero inmediatamente fue recompensado con un fuerte abrazo.

-Ranma, no puedo dejar que intentes ganar mi corazón, porque ése ya te lo entregué hace mucho tiempo –contestó la chica.

Ranma sonrió y depositó un cálido beso en los labios que se le ofrecían. Después miró a los demás y les ofreció disculpas por lo que ellos tuvieron que ver, pero la verdad no había podido contenerse y también les advirtió que no iba a dejar que los separaran.

Al final, todos aceptaron dejando solos a Akane y Ranma, quienes después de varios besos, salieron rumbo a la casa para su cita en el lujoso restauran, sin ser concientes de que dos pares de ojos los observaban con lágrimas en los ojos y los cuales preparaban una boda para el día siguiente.

FIN.

Muy bonito, te felicito, para ser tu primer fic te quedó muy bien. Como ves, corregí sólo algunos errores en la ortografía, otros de tiempos verbales y alguna que otra palabra que sobraba o faltaba. No mucho porque fueron muy pocos, pero creo que así tus lectores lo leerán mucho mejor cuando lo subas ^^

Espero que no te haya molestado mi atrevimiento.

Por cierto, ¿de quién es la canción?... creo que no la conozco.


End file.
